


Baby Brother

by digitaldreams



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Hurt, Overprotective, Panic Attacks, aka i wonder what yamato was thinking when he found takeru, he immediately started suffering that is the answer, not beta read we die like leomon, the angst possibilities were endless, this honestly wrote itself, written after episode 19 of adventure 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: Yamato felt like the world was crashing down around him.~~~~~When Yamato saw Takeru unconscious after being kidnapped without his knowledge, he did what any brother would: panic.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Baby Brother

Yamato didn’t know what he expected. 

The Valvemon’s cargo stood at the center of the room in a metal case, and it was impossible to see what was hiding inside. Leomon took a step forward before slashing at the side of the container. The steel fell away with a clattering sound, but Yamato barely heard it. 

Taichi’s breath hitched as soon as they saw the silhouette of what awaited them inside. Yamato felt as if he couldn’t breathe, and his lungs were suddenly forbidding the influence of air. He was going to be sick. 

_ This can’t be happening.  _

The container held blue liquid that bubbled gently around its cargo. A boy with blonde hair was curled up into a ball at the center of it all. His eyes were shut, but Yamato would recognize that face anywhere. The familiar hat only sealed the deal, and Yamato’s heart skipped a beat within his chest. 

“Takeru?” he asked breathlessly. He was vaguely aware of Taichi and Leomon looking over at him, but Yamato didn’t care at all. His mind was rushing too quickly for him to bother paying them an ounce of attention. This couldn’t be happening. No. It couldn’t be real. 

_ How did Takeru wind up in the Digital World? How long has he been here? Was he the only one brought here?  _

Yamato’s mind was cast back to the conversation he, Taichi, and Leomon had shared outside Valvemon before their infiltration mission began. Leomon had said that the cargo was somehow related to the Holy Digimon, and Valvemon was taking it to Devimon. The realization made Yamato feel sick to his stomach, and the room began to spin around him. 

_ How is Takeru involved with the Holy Digimon? What does Devimon want with him? How was he captured in the first place? _

Takeru was curled into the fetal position, his knees pulled close to his chest. Yamato tried to push the images away of Takeru crumpled among the desert sand. He couldn’t stop the terrified thoughts about how scared Takeru must have been. The Troopmon had undoubtedly captured him, and Yamato couldn’t get the idea out of his mind of his brother crying and praying for relief under the fire of the Troopmon. Takeru was  _ eight _ . He was too young, too defenseless, too sweet, for all of this. 

_ Did he get hurt? What did they do to him? What is that liquid for? Is he going to be alright?  _

Yamato could feel himself shaking, but he wasn’t sure if it was from terror or anger. Takeru was unconscious against his will and on his way to an evil Digimon. Takeru could have so easily been killed while Yamato was away. Yamato could feel his heart pounding feverishly in his chest at the realization, and he yearned for nothing more than to feel Takeru’s body within his arms. He wanted to ease his brother’s fears, to be there when he woke up, but all Yamato could do was stand there and shake. 

Damn it all, that was his baby brother, and he didn’t know what to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Angst time! 
> 
> Given what happened in last night's episode of Adventure 2020, I had to sit down and write this. I've been thinking about the last minute of this episode all day like all the other Takeru fans, and I just had to get all the angst out there. Yamato looked terrified in the episode preview and Takeru gets kidnapped again. Wow. And here I thought maybe Takeru wouldn't suffer as much in Adventure 2020. I was wrong. He's been in the Digital World for a matter of hours and has already been kidnapped and knocked unconscious by Devimon's forces. If the original is anything to go off, this would not have ended well for Takeru, and it's already going poorly for Angemon. Dang. The angst was right there, so I had to write it. 
> 
> I will now proceed to think about them for the next week, and you should do the same. 
> 
> -Digital


End file.
